


This Love is Bad

by sterekdestieldethan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:12:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekdestieldethan/pseuds/sterekdestieldethan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué pasa si te enamoras del objetivo fichado para conseguir una apuesta? Y sobretodo ¿Qué pasaría si tu objetivo te odia por haber jugado con sus sentimientos y  empieza a salir con otro chico que lo hace feliz?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

**-Capítulo 1: La apuesta-**

-¿Alguna vez os habéis preguntado que se siente el acostarte con alguien de tu mismo sexo?-Preguntó Isaac jugueteando con su móvil.

Sus compañeros lo miraron con incredulidad, tenían los ojos abiertos como platos, nadie sabía que decir, ya que esa pregunta fue inesperada y no eran una que se hace así sin más. 

-¿¡Tío a que viene eso!?-Exclamó Ethan empujando de broma a Isaac. Fue el primero en romper el hielo. 

-No se es algo que se me acaba de venir a la cabeza.

-Necesitas encontrar novia.-Comentó Aiden.

-Y rápido.- Dijo Boyd.

-¿¡Seguro que no eres gay!?-Se burló Ethan.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Me ves con cara de ser gay?-Dejó su móvil para mirar a sus amigos con algo de furia e incredulidad.

-Sin comentarios.- Respondieron los gemelos a la vez.

-Sois los peores... Pero preguntaba eso porque Derek siempre que esta con Stiles viene tan lúcido, radiante, tan nuevo y sobre todo con mejor humor.

-Sigo diciendo que eres gay.- Ethan miraba a su amigo con una risilla malévola.

-Hagamos una apuesta.-Sugirió ignorando el comentario de Ethan.

-¿Qué clase de apuesta?-Preguntó interrogativo Aiden.

-Haber quién de nosotros consigue acostarse con un chico antes que los otros.

-Me parece interesante.-Sonrió interesado Ethan.

-De acuerdo.-Aceptó Aiden.

-¿Y tú qué dices Boyd aceptas?

-No realmente paso, tengo novia y no quiero meterme en líos.

-Oh vamos tío siempre tan correcto, eres un cagado.-Se quejó el gemelo más bajito.

-No soy un cagado es solo que no voy a engañar a Erica, y mucho menos cortar por una estúpida apuesta.

-Tío yo también tengo novia y he aceptado la apuesta.

-Ethan con todo el respeto del mundo pero eso es porque eres un lascivo.

-Bueno dejemos esto ahora mismo antes de que se arme una buena. -Aiden intentó tranquilizar el ambiente, cambiando de tema.- Bueno y ¿quién consiga acostarse con otro hombre que consigue a cambio?

-No lo había pensado.-Respondió pensativo Isaac.

-¿Qué tal dinero?-Sugirió Ethan 

-De acuerdo, ¿qué os parece 500€ dólares? 

-¿Pero entre los que perdemos o individual?

-Individual.

-Entonces el ganador consigue 1000€ -Sus ojos se le iluminaron al pensar en ese dinero que se podría ganar por una noche de sexo.-Con ese dinero podré comprarme la moto.

-Sí, ¿Os parece bien?

-Sí.-Respondieron los hermanos.

-Estáis todos locos.-Comentó Boyd, bajándose de la mesa, después de haber escuchado el timbre.

-Tenemos que irnos a clase.- Anunció Aiden.

-Sí, entonces que empiece la apuesta.

-Tíos id pidiendo a vuestros padres el dinero que me tendréis que pagar.

-Ethan no te adelantes, aún no has ganado.-Respondió Isaac con tono molesto, odiaba que Ethan fuera tan presuntuoso. 

-Pero lo haré, vosotros dos no sois rivales para mí.-Empezó a encaminarse al colegio, dejando atrás a sus compañeros.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

**-Capítulo 2: Seducción-**  

 

  Ethan ya tenía un objetivo fichado, así que sin perder más tiempo se dirigió hacia su presa para empezar a seducirla.

-Hey, ¿Puedo sentarme?

-Mm claro.-Respondió extrañado.

-¿Te habían dicho alguna vez que eres muy atractivo?-Dijo con voz seductora cerca del oído del moreno.

Danny sólo lo miró con incredulidad, no entendía ese extraño acercamiento por parte de Ethan.

-Señor Danny y Ethan tenéis algo que comentar a la clase, porque parece que sí, para no prestar atención de lo que estoy explicando.

-No profesor, sólo le estaba pidiendo un lapicero.

-¿Y para pedir un lapicero tiene que hablarle tan cerca y provocativamente a su compañero?

-No

-Cállense, si vuelven a interrumpirme los enviaré al despacho del director y tendrán este trimestre suspendido, ¿entendido?

-Sí.-Respondieron ambos, Danny avergonzado y Ethan contento con lo que había hecho.

Al acabar las clases Ethan le da un pequeño papel a Danny, e hizo un movimiento con la mano, guiñándole un ojo- Llámame

Danny se quedó parado mirando como Ethan salía por la puerta, estaba más confuso que nunca.

-¿Qué le ocurre a ese tío?-Preguntó Jackson, cuando estuvo al lado de Danny.

-No lo sé.-Seguía mirando la puerta.-Bueno nos vamos.

-Sí, Lydia nos está esperando en el aparcamiento.

Después de unos cuantos días Ethan había conseguido ganarse la confianza y la amistad de Danny, quién por como lo veía, sabía que sentía una cierta atracción hacia él, iba por buen camino hacia su victoria

-Hey Danny, ¿Vas a ir esta noche a la fiesta de Derek?

-No, la verdad.

-Pues yo diría que si irás,  serás mi acompañante esta noche, ¿de acuerdo?.-Danny iba a decir algo pero Ethan le puso un dedo en la boca y continuo hablando.-Y no acepto un no por respuesta, te paso a recoger esta noche.

Y se fue dejando nuevamente a un Danny desconcertado.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios le pasa a ese tío!?-Preguntó exasperado Jackson.

-¿¡Es que no está claro!?.- Los dos chicos la miraron con interrogación y se vio obligada seguir.- Ethan está intentado ligar con Danny- Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

Danny se quedó pasmado tras escuchar eso, no sabía que decir, las palabras se le quedaban trabadas en la garganta.

Hasta qué por fin pudo decir algo, con una voz  tan baja,  que si sus amigos no hubieran estado tan cerca no lo hayan oído.- ¿De verdad crees que esta ligando conmigo? 

-Pues claro, a veces no entiendo como los chicos podéis ser listos para unas cosas y tontos para otras y sobre todo cuando alguien os está tirando los tejos.

-Bueno como sea, Danny ten cuidado ese chico no me da buena espina, he oído que tiene novia.-Dijo Jackson con el ceño fruncido.

-Él me ha dicho que ya han cortado.-Danny intentaba evitar mirar a los ojos a su amigo.

-Como amiga no me haría muchas ilusiones yo he oído que ese chico es un ligón.-Comentó la pelirroja.

-Estad tranquilos yo no quiero nada con Ethan, sólo...somos amigos.

-Lo mismo dijiste de tu ex novio y mira como acabaste.

-Bueno, cambiando de tema ¿vosotros iréis a la fiesta de Derek? .-Cambio de tema, no le gustaba hablar de lo sucedido con su ex.

-La verdad es que...

-¡Sí!.- Interrumpió Lydia a Jackson 

-Pues ya has oído a la señorita, ¿Quieres que te pasemos a recoger? .-El tono de voz de Jackson era de rendición.

-No, Ethan vendrá a por mí.-Seguía sin mirarlos, estaba avergonzado.

-¡Oh demonios Danny! Dime algo, ¿Te gusta?-No hubo respuesta por parte del moreno.-No me jodas Danny ¿¡Te gusta ese tío, verdad!?

-Un poco.- Respondió, sin levantar la cabeza.

-Lydia vámonos no quiero saber nada de esto.-Agarró la mano de su novia y dejaron al hawaiano atrás. 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**-Capítulo 3: Fiesta-**

 

Una hora antes de qué Ethan pasara a recogerlo, Danny seguía sin saber que ponerse, estaba tan nervioso porque esta noche era la primera vez que saldría con Ethan.

Pasada una hora el timbre sonó, Danny sentía que su corazón saldría disparado de su pecho de los nervios que tenía.

-¡Danny! .-Gritó su madre desde el primer piso.-Te han venido a recoger.

Sin hacerse esperar más, bajó, ahí estaba Ethan en la entrada junto a su madre con esa sonrisa tan carismática que tanto lo define.

-¿Listo?.-Preguntó haciendo un gesto con la mano que llevaba un casco. 

-Sí.- Respondió cuando estuvo a dos o tres pasos de Ethan, este le tiró el casco que llevaba.

-Pues vámonos.- Se giró para salir a fuera, donde tenía aparcado su moto.

Al cabo de unos minutos después de haberse montado en la moto, habían llegado a la casa de Derek,  era muy grande y lujosa se podía ver que la familia Hale tenía dinero.

Contra más avanzaban a la casa más fuerte se escuchaba a los invitados y música.

Tocaron el timbre, escucharon pasos acercarse a la puerta, menos de tres segundos apareció un chico fuerte, alto, cabello negro, ojos verdes y su piel era algo bronceada. 

-¡Bienvenidos a mi fiesta!.- Sonrió con una gran sonrisa.- Pasad y divertiros.

-¡Hey Derek, se ve que es una gran fiesta, espero que haya bebidas alcohólicas!

-Ethan sabes que una fiesta sin alcohol no es una fiesta y en la mía nunca falta..- Se reía, para después de unos segundos mirar al acompañante de Ethan.- ¿Él es tu pareja esta noche? 

Ese comentario hizo que una pequeña punzada se creará en su pecho.

-Efectivamente, él es mi pareja.

-¿Has terminado con Elisa? .- Lo miró cara de confusión e interrogación.- Y sobre todo, ¿Desde cuándo eres gay?

-Bueno  Elisa y yo cortamos porque me enamoré de Danny.-Miró a Danny unos segundos para volver a mirar a Derek.- y pues aquí estoy.

Derek iba a seguir con el montón de preguntas hasta que su pareja le llamó la atención.

-Derek, déjalos pasar ya, otro día podrás seguir con la interrogación, ahora es hora de divertirse.- Dijo Stiles detrás de Derek, este lo miró y se apartó para dejar pasar a los dos chicos.

-Adelante, por favor.- Pidió Derek.

-Gracias.-Agradeció Danny algo incómodo

-No hay de qué, sentiros como si estuvierais en vuestra casa.

Los cuatros jóvenes estaban llegando al patio trasero, cuando Stiles inesperadamente agarró del brazo a Danny arrastrándolo a la cocina.

-Stiles que demon...-Intentó quejarse Danny, pero fue interrumpido por el castaño.

-Danny, ¿Desde cuándo estás saliendo con Ethan? .- Habló finalmente al  cerrar la puerta tras suyo.

-Supongo que desde hoy, oficialmente, bueno eso creo.

-Ten cuidado Ethan es...

-¡Basta ya! Estoy harto de qué la gente me diga que vigile con Ethan, ¿Qué coño os pasa con él?

-No es nada de eso, es que Ethan tiene muy mala reputación.-Pero antes de que acabara ahora fue Danny quién lo interrumpió.

-Derek también tiene mala reputación y aún así tú estás con él.

-Es diferente, él tiene mala reputación por las travesuras que hace en el colegio, Ethan tiene mala reputación en los amores, sólo busca sexo y dinero y nada más.

-Yo le gusto...

-Tal vez sí, pero como dice el dicho más vale prevenir que lamentar cuídate de él vale, eres un tío genial que no se merecería nada malo.

-Está bien Stiles no tienes de qué preocuparte.

  <><><><><><><><><><><><>

-¿De verdad has dejado a Elisa por Danny!? 

-Claro que no, Elisa y yo seguimos juntos.

-Entonces ¿Por qué estás con Danny?

-Por una apuesta.

-No has cambiado.

-Lo sé.

-¿Cómo te puede gustar pasar por encima de la gente solo por caprichos y dinero?

-No lose, solo sé que para mí tener dinero es más importante que cualquier otra cosa.

-Y por favor deja de ser mi conciencia o pepito grillo, porque es inútil.

Derek solo negaba con la cabeza 

-¡Ethan!

Los dos chicos se giraron para ver a Danny acercarse a ellos.

-Danny, ¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Estaba ayudando a Stiles con algo.-Señaló al castaño que estaba cuatro pasos atrás con una bandeja de aperitivos.

Todos estaban disfrutando, algunos más que otro.

-¿Danny que tal si nos vamos a otro lugar más íntimo?.-Envolvió la cintura del moreno desde su espalda.

Danny se sobresaltó.-Oh dios, Ethan no hagas eso, me pone nervioso.

-Tranquilo, bueno ¿Qué dices te apetece ir a mi casa? 

-¿A qué?.- Lo miraba extrañado.

-Se ve que no se te da bien las indirectas, ¿Para qué piensas que otra persona te invita a su casa?.-Peñizcó su entrepierna.

-¡Joder!.-Soltó casi en un pequeño gemido.- De acuerdo vámonos, no perdamos tiempo.

-Hahaha de acuerdo, vayámonos de aquí.

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**-Capítulo 4: Sex-**

 

Después de haberse marchado de la fiesta de Derek, los dos se fueron a  la casa de Ethan, esta era igual que la de Derek era muy grande y lujosa.

-Danny.- Llamó el otro chico, Danny lo miró, vio que Ethan movía su cabeza señalando la puerta, el antes aludido lo comprendió y se adentró en la oscura casa.

Ethan lo siguió y encendió las luces.

-Waoh es más grande de lo que parece.-Comentó asombrado de ver el interior de la casa. ¿No hay nadie?

-No mis padres no volverán en una semana y mi hermano no volverá hasta mañana de la fiesta de Derek, así que la casa es toda nuestra.- Atrajo el rostro de Danny hacia el suyo con una mano, se besaron, con la otra mano Ethan intentaba desabrochar el cinturón de Danny.

Este se separó un poco de Ethan, los dos podían sentir la respiración del otro.

-¿Qué ocurre? -Preguntó, tenía los ceños fruncidos.

-¿No crees que vamos muy rápido? Quiero decir recién nos conocemos…

-¿Y qué pasa con eso?

-Todas mis relaciones han fallado por ir rápido y yo no quiero que pase lo mismo con lo que tenemos, ¿por qué estamos saliendo, verdad?.

-Por supuesto que sí.-  Mintió con una sonrisa en sus labios, acariciando el rostro de Danny.

El moreno se acercó de nuevo a Ethan, continuando con el beso.

Sin separarse subieron las escaleras para dirigirse a la habitación de Ethan.

Cuando chocaron con el filo de la cama, se obligaron a romper el beso y aprovechar para tomar algo de aire.

Ethan recostó cuidadosamente a Danny sobre su cama. 

Cuando estuvo encima de este, empezó a desabrocharle la camiseta que llevaba, su torso estaba muy bien marcado, entonces empezó a besarlo y morder sus pezones, mientras que Danny se erguía.

Volvió acercarse al rostro de Danny para volver a besarlo, mientras que  con sus manos intentaba bajarle los pantalones.

Notó como las manos temblorosas de Danny intentaban hacer lo mismo con sus pantalones, estaba siendo torpe, tal vez era culpa del nerviosismo que tenía.

-Si no puedes quitármelos lo puedo hacer yo...-Comentó entre el beso.

-Ya esta.-Respondió Danny, Ethan tan solo sonrió.

Ethan se obligó a interrumpir el beso para preparar la entrada de Danny.Metió un dedo, escuchó como Danny soltó un gemido.

-Si ya te has excitado con esta pequeña demostración no me quiero imaginar cuando entre en ti.-Bromeó para que Danny se relajará, a simple vista se podía ver que estaba tenso.

Después de ver que Danny ya estaba preparado, empezó a penetrarlo. 

Rápidamente el chico, soltó un gemido y se puso rígido, haciendo que su entrada apretara la parte de Ethan, este soltó un quejido.

-Danny relájate.- Agarró la mano temblorosa de Danny, la llevó hacia sus labios para besarla, después acercó su otra mano al rostro de Danny y poco a poco se fue acercado para besarle.

Pudo notar como Danny se relajaba y dejaba de apretarle, entonces empezó con pequeñas lentas y pequeñas embestidas. 

Después fue cambiando el ritmo ahora sus embestidas eran rápidas y fuertes.

Su mano acariciaba la parte dura de Danny y con la otra hacía que Danny le lamiera los dedos, Ethan no podía dejar de ser un lascivo por más que quisiera.

Sin poder evitarlo los dos jóvenes se vinieron a la vez. 

Ethan se recostó al lado de Danny, este acomodó su cabeza en el pecho de Ethan y sus brazos rodeaban su cintura cintura, y sin darse cuenta los dos chicos cayeron en la inconsciencia, estaban exhaustos después de lo ocurrido.

Ethan fue el primero en levantarse, estaba satisfecho y contento pero a la vez se sentía culpable, había jugado con los sentimientos de una persona maravillosa.

Sin hacer ruido agarró su móvil y le tomó una foto a Danny desnudo y cuidadosamente agarró una muda nueva de su armario, se vistió y se marchó de allí, para ir al instituto para informar a sus amigos de que había ganado la apuesta y recibir el dinero que le tenían que pagar.

Un poco después Danny se despertó, notó que Ethan no estaba en la cama, miró la hora en su móvil, faltaban menos de cinco minutos para entrar al instituto. Por eso la ausencia de Ethan.

Cuando intentó sentarse sintió una punzada en su trasero y espalda. 

Así que con cuidado y lentamente se levantó y empezó a vestirse. 

En la puerta de la habitación de Ethan vio una nota enganchada.

 

_"Danny me he ido al instituto, no me atreví a levantarte dormías tan plácidamente y porque seguramente estarías adolorado y agotado por lo de anoche, si quieres comer algo ve a la cocina toma lo que quieras._

_Atentamente: Ethan"_

Danny sonrió, así que haciendo caso de la nota se encaminó a la cocina para comer algo, tenía mucho apetito después de la noche de ayer.

Hoy no iría al instituto, como muy bien escribió Ethan, estaba a dolorido y agotado, no estaba en condiciones de ir.

Después de comer y lavar lo que ha ensuciado, se marchó de la casa para ir a la suya sus padres seguramente estarían preocupados, pero a quien quería engañar sus padres no se preocupaban por él y seguramente no estarían en casa, desde que les dijo cuáles eran sus inclinaciones sexuales, sus padres prácticamente pasaron de él, era como si no existiera para ellos. 

Esperaba que algún día sus padres entraran en razón y dejarán de tratarlo como una basura, y que lo apoyarán como cualquier padre o madre haría.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**-Capítulo 5: Pruebas-**

 

-Tíos ya estáis soltando el dinero.

-¿Acaso ya te has acostado con otro tío?.-Preguntó Isaac sin creerle.

-Sí.

-¡Que rápido!.- Dijo su gemelo asombrado.

-Además tengo la prueba.

-Muéstranosla.-Ordenó Isaac aún sin creerle.

-De acuerdo.-Metió su mano en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón.- Mirad.- Dijo mostrándoles la foto que le había hecho a Danny desnudo mientras dormía.

-¿Como sabemos que no es mentira?

-Oh tío cuantas trabas pones con tal de no pagar, no quería hacer esto, pero al ver que no me darás mi dinero a menos que me creas te enseñaré otra prueba.-Dijo frustrado.

-A ver.- Volvió a ordenar el Rubio.

-Os lo enseñaré en la hora de descanso.-Dijo entrando por la puerta de entrada del instituto.

-De acuerdo.-Aceptaron los otros dos.

Lydia que estaba caminando detrás de los tres chicos para entrar al instituto, había escuchado toda la conversación, estaba anonadada y a la vez furiosa con lo que había escuchado. ¿Cómo pudieron jugar con los sentimientos de su amigo?

<><><><><><><>

Al fin tocó la campana para la hora de descanso, todos salian de clase menos Aiden, Isaac y Ethan.

-Vosotros dos esperad. –Los dos jóvenes se lo quedaron mirando confusos. Ethan agarró su mochila y sacó una videocámara.

-Tened mi segunda prueba.-Lanzó el aparato a las manos de Isaac, quién la agarró torpemente.

Los ojos tanto de Isaac como los de su hermano se abrieron como platos al ver el contenido del video.

-Hermano eres un pervertido.-Comentó Aiden.

-Tan solo tome precaución, sabía que no me ibais a creer y mucho menos a pagar solo con una foto, así que antes de llevarme a Danny a casa active la videocámara para cuando me acostará con él.

-De acuerdo has ganado la apuesta.-Admitió Aiden.

-Mañana quiero mi dinero.-Ordenó el más bajito.

-Está bien, mañana tendrás tu dinero, somos buenos perdedores.-Dijo Isaac rendido.

-Os dije que no erais rivales para mí, para la próxima no hagáis apuestas conmigo.-Se les burló Ethan.


	6. Chapter 6

 

**-Capítulo 6: Consejo-**

 

Lydia no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había escuchado, no sabía si tenía que informarle a Danny sobre lo que habían dicho Isaac, Aiden y sobretodo Ethan.

Le empezaba a doler la cabeza, no había parado de pensar en qué hacer en todo el día, la única persona que le podía ayudar era su madre, ella era savia y le daría buenos consejos de lo que tenía que hacer.

-Mamá, ¿Podría pedirte un consejo?

-Claro hija.-Sonrió a Lydia.- Ven sentémonos y me dices lo que ocurre, ¿De acuerdo?

Lydia no respondió solo siguió a su madre hasta el sofá, para sentarse.

-Y bien, ¿Qué me ibas a decir?

Tras no recibir alguna respuesta de su hija, empezó a preocuparse y le pregunto:

-¿Ocurre algo malo? ¿Te ha pasado algo?

Lydia al ver el tono de preocupación de su madre, tuvo que responderle, no quería preocupar a su madre.

-No mamá a mi no a un amigo, no sé qué hacer.

-¿Que ha pasado?

-¿Te acuerdas de Danny?

-Sí, el mejor amigo de Jackson, es un buen chico haber cuando lo invitas a casa.

-Mamá por favor déjame hablar.

-De acuerdo, lo siento.

-No pasa nada, verás él ha estado siendo a cortejado por otro chico.

-¿Y cuál es el problema?

-Mamá que este chico es un Don Juan por decirlo así.-Lydia se detuvo para tomar un poco de aire y después expulsarlo, prosiguió con lo que estaba diciendo.- Nosotros le habíamos advertido que tenga cuidado con él, pero al parecer no nos escuchó y ayer por la noche se acostó con él después de una fiesta. 

-¿No le habrá pasado alguna enfermedad o asesinado?.- Preguntó asustada.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No!.- Respondió Lydia.

-¿Entonces? Lydia déjate de rodeos que me estas poniendo nerviosa 

-Lo que sucede es que ese chico solo se acostó con él por una apuesta con sus amigos y no sé qué hacer si decírselo a Danny.

-Lydia no te entrometas en asuntos ajenos.

-Pero mamá…

-Pero nada Lydia, eso es problemas de Danny y el otro chico.

-Mamá.

-Está bien mamá.

-Deja de pensar en eso, ¿de acuerdo?.- Se levantó y dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza de Lydia para volver a la cocina.


	7. Chapter 7

**-Capítulo 7: Huir-**

 

Mientras tanto Danny intenta contactar con Ethan, pero este no le responde.

¿Estará evitándome? Se preguntaba Danny, no paraba de caminar de un lado para otro dentro de su habitación.

-Mañana lo buscaré y hablaré con él.- Dijo para sí mismo en voz alta.

A la mañana siguiente Danny buscaba a Ethan, cuando lo vio corrió hasta este.

-¡Ethan!.- Llamó Danny acercándose a este.

-¿Qué coño quieres?.- Dijo con tono molesto.

-¿Porqué no me respondes las llamas y los mensajes? ¿Te ocurre algo conmigo? ¿Por qué huyes de mí? 

-¡Maldita sea! Déjame en paz, me agobias, no entiendes que no quiero saber nada de ti.- Gritó adelante de todo el mundo.

-¿Porqué te he hecho algo? 

-No entiendes que no quiero verte ni saber nada de lo que tenga que ver contigo.

-Yo pensaba que éramos....

-¿Que éramos qué? ¿Novios? 

-S...Sí.

-Hahaha, es que no te has dado cuenta que aún sigo con mi novia y que tú solo fuiste un polvo de una noche, una apuesta exactamente, que por eso paso de tu cara y ahora dicho esto déjame en paz, me pones enfermo.- Dijo cerrando la taquilla y dejando descolocado a Danny.

Danny sentía su pecho y corazón romperse en mil pedazos, Ethan solo había jugado con él, jamás habia sentido algo, solo significo sexo y una apuesta.

¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto? ¿Por qué no escuche a Jackson, Lydia y Stiles, cuando me dijeron que me alejara de él, que sólo estaba jugando conmigo? 

La gente empezó a murmurar entre ellos, mirando fijamente a Danny. 

Quién empezó a sentir sus lágrimas brotar, y como caían recorriendo sus mejillas.

Se sentía fatal, usado, estúpido e impotente, su cuerpo empezó a temblar, decidió marcharse a casa se sentía sin fuerzas para asistir a clases.


	8. Chapter 8

**-Capítulo 8: Búsqueda-**

 

Después de ver que hoy tampoco Danny había asistido a clase, Lydia decidió ir a su casa para ver y asegurarse de que estaba bien y sobretodo contarle lo de Ethan. 

Cuando tocó el timbre fue la madre la señora Mahealani quien le abrió la puerta.

-¿Esta Danny?

-Sí está en su habitación.-Por primera vez Lydia escuchó la voz de la madre de Danny con preocupación.

-Gracias.-Entró en la casa y subió las escaleras para ir a la habitación del moreno.

-Danny, ¿Puedo pasar?.-Preguntó golpeando despacio la puerta.

-Adelante.- Respondió.

Lydia vio a su amigo con los ojos hinchados y rojos, seguramente de llorar.

-¿Estás bien? Vale esta es una pregunta tonta porque de lejos se ve que no..-Suspiró y continuó hablando.- ¿Que ha ocurrido para que estés así?

-Sabías que Ethan solo me utilizó, apostó conmigo.-Su voz se iba rompiendo en cada palabra que salía de su boca 

-Ya lo sabía.- Se sinceró Lydia.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?.- Le recriminó Danny.

-Porque te lo iba a decir hoy, pero no viniste.-Respondió exaltada.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabías?

-Ayer, sin querer lo escuche hablando con Isaac y su hermano.

-Me siento un idiota, ¿Por qué no os escuche?

-No estés así Danny por favor.

Después de dos horas hablando, Lydia al ver que Danny más o menos se había tranquilizado, decidió marcharse a casa, ya era tarde y muy seguramente su madre estaría preocupada.

-Bueno me tengo que ir yendo o mi madre se preocupara ¿Estarás bien? Si quieres la llamo y le digo que me quedo a dormir

-No tranquila estoy bien, ve a casa.-Sonrió.

-De acuerdo, mañana te paso a recoger para ir al colegio, ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí.

Danny la acompañó hasta la puerta que daba a la calle.

-Adiós señores Mahealanis.-Se despidió.

-Adiós Lydia.- respondieron los padres de Danny.

-Bueno mañana estate listo a menos 10.-Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Sí.


	9. Chapter 9

**-Capítulo 9: Problemas-**

A la mañana siguiente, tal y como le había dicho Lydia, esta vino a buscarle para ir al instituto juntos.

-Bueno agradezco el detalle que me hayas hecho caso.-Agradeció  la pelirroja.

-¿Cómo iba a desperdiciar la gran oportunidad de subirme en un descapotable?-Comentó Danny subiéndose al coche.

-Hahha parece que hoy vuelves a ser el Danny de siempre.-Dijo la pelirroja

-No podía hundirme ni compadecerme de mi mismo por lo ocurrido.

-Exactamente.- Agarró la mano de su compañero y la apretó en señal de apoyo.

Nadie dijo nada durante todo el trayecto.

-Bueno bajemos o llegaremos tarde- Dijo Lydia.

-Sí.

Los dos se bajaron del coche y se encaminaron al instituto, vieron a unos cuantos alumnos rodeando y murmurando sobre algo que estaban viendo.

-¿Qué estará pasando?- Pregunto en voz alta, Danny.

-No lo sé vayamos a ver.  

Empujando a unos cuantos alumnos, consiguieron hacerse un hueco  para ver lo que ocurría, cuando y tan pronto vieron la escena los dos  se quedaron petrificados.

Jackson estaba golpeando a Ethan,  cuando reaccionaron intentaron parar a Jackson pero este no les hizo caso.

-¡Jackson! ¡Para, por favor!.- Grito Lydia .

Danny intento sujetarlo pero su amigo lo empujo.

-¡No te entrometas Danny!- Exclamó furioso Jackson, sin dejar de golpear a Ethan, el cual sonreía poniendo más furioso a su atacante.

Justo en ese momento llegan Aiden y Derek, los cuales tras ver la pelea no perdieron tiempo y los separaron, Derek sujetaba a Jackson mientras Aiden a su hermano.

-¡¿Qué diablos pasa con vosotros dos?!- Preguntó Derek.

-Lo que ocurre es que este hijo de puta cree que puede burlarse de la gente.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó esta vez Aiden, sin entender lo que decía.

-A que tu hermano le tomo el pelo a mi mejor amigo.

-¡¿Y qué le hizo a tu amigo para qué le cayeras a golpes?!- Dijo Derek furioso

-El sabe a lo que me refiero, espero que haya aprendido la lección, con mis amigos nadie se mete.- Dijo Jackson, soltándose del agarre de Derek.

Danny y Lydia siguieron a Jackson, mientras que Derek, Aiden llevaron a Ethan a la enfermería.

-¿Por qué diablos le pegaste?- Preguntó  Danny.

-¿Qué por qué? Tal vez porque te utilizo para ganar una maldita apuesta.- Respondió histérico- No iba a permitir que se saliera con la suya, gano la apuesta pero también se gano una paliza.

-¡Pero no tenias que pegarle, es mi problema no el tuyo!- Recriminó Danny.

-Si es mi problema porque tú eres como mi hermano, y cualquiera que se meta contigo se mete conmigo, además te dije que te alejaras de él que te iba a ser daño, pero me desobedeciste. –Le grito enfurecido.

-Chicos por favor tranquilizaros, antes de qué digáis algo estúpido.- Intentó tranquilizar el ambiente una Lydia preocupada.

-Tiene razón Lydia será mejor que nos tranquilicemos.-Entro en razón Jackson, tranquilizándose.

-Sí y gracias por preocuparte por mi.- Dijo abrazando a su mejor amigo.

-De nada, para eso están los amigos, ¿no?.

-Sí, pero quién te contó lo ocurrido.

-Pues hoy escuche a Stilinski hablando con McCall  sobre lo que te hizo Ethan y el resto ya lo sabes.

 Mientras tanto Aiden y Derek le pedían explicaciones sobre la actitud agresiva de Jackson a Ethan.

-Dejadme en paz, joder, no quiero hablar de lo ocurrido.- Se quejó Ethan, levantándose de la camilla, dejando atrás a su hermano y a Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os haya gustado, disculpad mis faltas de ortografías o de redacción. :)


End file.
